


pembalasan

by dragonsandbooks



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage (past), Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, Settsu Banri/Tsukioka Tsumugi (implied)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsandbooks/pseuds/dragonsandbooks
Summary: "Semoga kamu terus bahagia dan gak perlu berada di posisiku saat ini. Karena kalau kamu berada di posisiku, aku bakal jadi orang pertama yang tertawa di depanmu."
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Settsu Banri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	pembalasan

**Author's Note:**

> jahat banget gw anjir.

Itaru meraih _handphone_ -nya. Nama Banri masih berada di daftar kontaknya, meski ia sudah lama tidak mendengar suara lelaki itu. Ia menekan tombol untuk menelepon. Menunggu... menunggu... 

"Halo, Itaru-san?" Suara yang familiar menyapa telinganya. "Ada apa?"

"Hei, Banri, kamu ada waktu untuk bertemu hari ini?" Itaru bertanya, nada suaranya tidak mengungkapkan niat yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Tumben. Ada apa nih? Aku bisa aja kalau lewat jam 6." Banri heran. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak bertemu tatap muka, ia bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya. 

Hanya melalui _voice chat_ saat bermain _game_ Banri berkomunikasi dengan Itaru, itu pun tidak sering, mengingat kesibukannya saat ini. Wajar jika ia merasa ganjil, bukan?

"Oke, ketemu di _coffeeshop_ yang dulu sering kamu ajak aku, ya. Jam setengah 7." Itaru tidak memberi informasi lebih. 

"Tempat itu? Baiklah. Tapi sabar kalau aku telat ya, itu jauh dari tempatku sekarang." 

"Oke. Sampai nanti, Banri." Itaru mengakhiri teleponnya tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi lawan bicara untuk menjawabnya.

...

"Maaf, aku gak bisa," Banri mengucapkan dengan halus. Ia menolak ajakan Itaru untuk kembali menjalin hubungan _friends with benefits_ mereka. 

Banri? Halus? Itaru ingin tertawa. Nama dan kata itu tidak cocok untuk disandingkan bersama. 

"Aku sekarang bersama Tsumu-san. Kau ingat Tsumugi-san, kan? Kali ini aku serius. Ini beda dengan waktu itu, saat kita masih di Mankai," jelasnya. 

"Kamu bahagia sekarang?" Itaru bertanya, pelan.

"Iya. Tsumu-san bikin aku bahagia," jawabnya jujur. 

Tentu saja, pikir Banri dalam hati. Ia memiliki seorang Tsukioka Tsumugi yang lembut dan pengertian menantinya di apartment yang mereka tinggali bersama. Pria yang senyumnya mampu membuat penat yang Banri rasakan setelah seharian bekerja mengurusi bisnisnya seketika hilang dan digantikan dengan hasrat ingin mendekap Tsumugi dalam pelukannya. Ya, Banri bahagia.

Itaru tersenyum, tapi ada seulas kepahitan disitu. 

"Maaf, Itaru-san. Tapi kurasa yang kau butuhkan sekarang bukan ini. Cobalah lupakan Utsuki-san. Nanti orang baru, orang yang akan membahagiakan kau, pasti akan datang," Banri mencoba menyemangati. Mereka memang tidak sedekat dahulu, tapi ia bohong kalau berkata tidak peduli pada Itaru. 

"Aku kesini karena mencoba untuk melupakan si brengsek itu," Itaru menjawab, nadanya meninggi. "Aku gak butuh harapan palsu. Orang baru? Siapa yang bisa menjamin orang baru gak akan meninggalkanku lagi? Aku gak butuh itu. Aku ingin pelampiasan. Aku ingin seks." 

"Aku mau membantu untuk ngelupain selama itu dengan cara nge- _game_ , karaoke, atau minum bareng. Tapi, seks? Aku benar-benar gak bisa." 

"Gak bisa? Tapi sebenarnya kamu mau?" Itaru mendesak dengan pertanyaan.

"Gak bisa dan gak mau. Aku benar-benar serius dengan Tsumu-san, aku ingin ngejaga dia. Dia penting bagiku." Banri menjawab tegas, tidak memberi ruang bagi Itaru untuk memelintir kalimatnya. 

"Kalau gitu gak ada gunanya aku disini," Itaru berkata sembari berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Semoga kamu terus bahagia dan gak perlu berada di posisiku saat ini. Karena kalau kamu berada di posisiku, aku bakal jadi orang pertama yang tertawa di depanmu."

"Hei–" Banri berdiri, kesal dengan kalimat terakhir Itaru. Tapi, pria yang lebih tua darinya itu sudah berjalan menjauh. 

Banri tidak mengejarnya. Itaru sedang emosional, ia tidak seharusnya ikut tersulut. Ia yakin Itaru tidak bermaksud melontarkan kalimat itu. _Besok,_ ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri, _aku bakal hubungin Itaru-san lagi._

.

.

Banri tidak pernah menghubungi Itaru. 

Itaru pun tidak pernah menghubunginya. 

...

Berbulan-bulan. Banri sudah nyaris melupakan kalimat terakhir Itaru di _coffeeshop_ itu. Terlalu banyak hal terjadi dalam rentang waktu tersebut. Tapi, melihat Itaru yang terduduk di lantai kamar hotel, masih tidak mengenakan sehelai kain pun, dengan semburat biru dan ungu mulai muncul di wajahnya akibat kepalan tangan Banri, dan mendapati ia masih bisa tertawa di tengah kesedihan yang Banri rasakan berkecamuk dalam hatinya, Banri teringat. 

_"Karena kalau kamu berada di posisiku, aku bakal jadi orang pertama yang tertawa di depanmu."_

Tsumugi meninggalkan dia. Tidak ada hal yang dapat Banri lakukan untuk membuatnya kembali. Cincin yang sudah ia persiapkan tak akan pernah bisa ia lihat melingkar di jari manis Tsumugi. 

Hanya ada Itaru dan tawa histerisnya yang mengisi kamar hotel tempat mereka beberapa saat lalu masih saling memuaskan hasrat.

**Author's Note:**

> untuk: @chigasakism dan @_harenate (twt)  
> makasih asupan hausnya tapi kurang-kurangin lah angstnya.
> 
> bagi yang mau hausin itaru atau everyone/itaru (p.s ini maksudnya karakter mana aja dengan itaru ya GAK SEKALIGUS), silakan bergabung di server discord kami. hubungi [twitterku](https://twitter.com/avocadofrappe) atau twitter [@chigasakism](https://twitter.com/chigasakism) [@_harenate](https://twitter.com/_harenate) untuk info lebih lanjut.


End file.
